wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ulduar (instance)
Ancients Blue dragons Clockworks Elementals Faceless ones Fire giants Golems Gnomish mech Ice giants Iron dwarves Iron vrykul Iron giants Jormungar Keepers of the Grove Lashers Mechagnomes Molten giants Old Gods Orchids Plated proto-drakes Revenants Sparks Spirit beasts Stone keepers Titans Treants |boss=Yogg-Saron |type=Raid |level=80 |players=10/25 |bosses= |key= }} Ulduar is a raid dungeon in the titan complex of Ulduar which is located in the Storm Peaks. It serves as the prison of the Old God Yogg-Saron as well as the current residence of most of the titanic Watchers who have fallen under his influence. Ulduar was implemented in patch 3.1.0, intended to be one grade in difficulty above Naxxramas, although a mix of previous 10-man and 25-man raid gear is reccomended for the normal 10-man setting. Encounters by location Ten of the raid dungeon's fourteen encounters have hard modes (different from normal and heroic modes). Algalon the Observer is a hard mode-only but optional encounter. Encounters completed on hard modes reward achievements as well as extra and/or improved item rewards. Siege vehicles play a role in the dungeon's first encounter, Flame Leviathan. Geography Image:URfullmap.2.jpg|Full Ulduar map Image:InstanceMap-Ulduar.jpg|Siege Image:InstanceMap-Ulduar1.jpg|Antechamber Image:InstanceMap-Ulduar2.jpg|Keepers Image:InstanceMap-Ulduar4.jpg|Spark of Imagination Image:InstanceMap-Ulduar3.jpg|Descent into Madness Gear Items obtained in normal and heroic modes share models, but vary in color. Set bonuses can be obtained when normal and heroic set items are worn together. Item levels range between 219 (normal) and 239 (heroic, hard mode). Raid setup The 10-man version * A Naxxramas-geared group should do fine with 2 tanks, 3 healers and 5 damage dealers. With better gear a healer might be replaced by a damage dealer. * For some encounters a tank or healer might switch to damage spec. A good example of this is Hodir, where one frost resistance feral druid can tank both phases of the encounter. The 25-man version * Nearly full Naxxramas 25/Malygos 25 gear is highly reccomended to start and absolutely required for the later encounters. Expect most encounters to require 6-7 healers for new groups. Three tanks are required for many of the encounters and some such as Thorim even benefit from a fourth tank. Public Test Realms Ulduar was available on the Public Test Realms, however, the entire dungeon was not tested at one time. The United States and European PTRs tested different encounters. All encounters were tested but Yogg-Saron and Algalon the Observer. Images File:Ulduar-portal.jpg|Placeholder (pre-3.1) Instance portal. File:Ulduar-portal-new.jpg|Instance portal File:The Antechamber.jpg|The Antechamber File:Ignis the Furnace Master.jpg|Ignis the Furnace Master File:Hodir.jpg|Watcher Hodir File:Freya.jpg|Watcher Freya File:XT-002 Deconstructor.jpg|XT-002 Deconstructor File:Ulduarconcept.jpg|Ulduar concept art Videos Patches and hotfixes Hotfixes can be found listed on the official forums at http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=16474158165&sid=1 and http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=17631614070&sid=1. June 11 * In the opening sequence of Ulduar you can now see Liquid Pyrite from farther away. May 14 * In the Yogg Saron encounter, Paladin Judgement spells will no longer cause diminish power from Crusher Tentacles to cease channeling. * The vehicles in the Flame Leviathon encounter will now respawn faster. * Hodir will no longer shatter his Rare Cache of Winter if defeated while casting a spell, like Flash Freeze. May 13 * If a pet dies from Overwhelming Power on Steelbreaker in Ulduar, Steelbreaker will gain an Electrical Charge. * Thorim's Unbalancing Strike ability will now be used at more consistent intervals. May 7 * The Impale ability used by the Iron Ring Guards in the Thorim encounter should now hit the player tanking them and only that player tanking them. May 4 * The NPCs just inside the front entrance of Ulduar (like a repair ogre) should no longer despawn. * The Auriaya encounter has received the following changes: The range of Savage Pounce has been slightly reduced, the impact and periodic damage has been reduced in Heroic difficulty, the Guardian Swarm ability now summons 10 Swarming Guardians instead of 25 but their individual damage has been increased. * The reflected damage done by Elder Stonebark with his Petrified Bark ability has been significantly reduced. * In the Hodir encounter, the time to complete the hard mode has been increased to 3 minutes. (This will be applied during maintenance beginning with North America on Tuesday May 5.) * The health of the Heart of the Deconstructor in the XT-002 Deconstructor encounter has been reduced. * In the Thorim encounter, the Iron Ring Guard’s Whirling Trip ability will now only hit the tank. * In the Assembly of Iron encounter, the duration of Overwhelming Power has been increased to 30 seconds in heroic mode and the amount of healing that Steelbreaker receives from Electrical Charge has been reduced to 20% of his max health. * The first pack of trash mobs in the Conservatory of Life has been removed, one of the trash packs in the General Vezax room has been removed, all of the humanoids in General Vezax’s room are no longer immune to stuns, the Faceless Horrors will only go immune and summon Void Beasts once instead of 3 times, and the damage done when a Clockwork Sapper explodes has been significantly reduced. April 30 * Mimiron should no longer continue to cast Heat Wave after phase 2 is completed. * The Pollinate spell cast by the Forest Swarmer inside of the Conservatory of Life in Ulduar should no longer be spell stealable. * The NPCs in the Hodir encounter will now cast Storm Power and Toasty Fire more quickly after being freed from Flash Freeze at the start of the encounter. Toasty Fire will also be cast more consistently throughout the fight. April 29 * Fixed an issue where Mimiron could randomly change targets while casting P3Wx2 Laser Barrage in phase 4. It is still possible for it to appear that he is turning quickly for an instant to shoot another direction, but this is just a visual bug that will be resolved in a future patch. * The Auriaya encounter has received the following changes: the damage of Strength of the Pack has been increased, the duration of Terrifying Screech has been reduced, the damage of Sonic Screech has been reduced, and the damage from Seeping Feral Essence has been reduced. April 28 * Pure Saronite mining nodes have temporarily been disabled in Ulduar and will return in the future. * The Ignis the Furnace Master encounter has received the following changes: The interrupt effect and duration of the damage from Flame Jets has been reduced, the damage from the Slag pot has been reduced, the number of Heat stacks needed to transform an Iron Construct into a Molten state has been reduced, the base melee damage done by Ignis has been reduced, and the damage bonus Ignis receives from Strength of the Creator has been slightly increased. * The Assault Bots on the Mimiron encounter will now attack faster, in turn they will do less damage per hit. * The XT-002 Deconstructor encounter has received the following changes: The duration of Tympanic Trantrum has been reduced, the timer for XT-002 to hit berserk has been increased, the damage of Light Bomb has been reduced, the effect radius of Light Bomb has been reduced, and the health of XM-024 Pummeler has been reduced. * The aggro radius for several trash mobs before General Vezax has been reduced and the health has been reduced on Void Beasts and Faceless Horrors. * The Kologarn encounter has received the following changes: The damage of Stone Grip has been reduced, the amount of time to break someone out from the right hand has been increased, the radius and damage of Rumble has been reduced, and the damage of Focused Eyebeam has been reduced. * The Assembly of Iron encounter has received the following changes: The damage of Rune of Death has been reduced, the damage of Chain Lightning has been reduced, and the damage of Lightning Whirl has been reduced. April 23 *The trash mobs before XT-002 Deconstructor have gone through additional changes that should make them a little easier to get through. *The trash mobs before Mimiron have gone through additional changes that should make them a little easier to get through. *The damage of XT-002 Deconstructor's Gravity Bomb ability has been reduced. April 22 * General Vezax's Shadow Crash ability will no longer benefit non-caster classes. * The enrage timer on XT-002 Deconstructor has been increased. * The Feral Essence on the Feral Defender in the Auriaya encounter will decrease anytime one is killed as intended. * The Stone Nova ability cast by Rubble in the Kologarn encounter has had it's damage decreased, will now be mitigated by armor, but can no longer be blocked, dodged, or parried. April 21 * The Saronite Animus in the heroic General Vezax encounter has had its health increased. * The Mimiron hard mode has received the following changes: increased damage from Flames, increased damage from Frost Bomb (in heroic), increased damage from Water Spray, and increased the health and damage bonuses he receives from Emergency Mode. * For the trash mobs leading to Mimiron: the damage from a Clockwork Sapper's Energy Sap ability has been decreased, the Energy Sap no longer drains mana, and the health of Boomer XP-500 has been decreased. * General Vezax's abilities, Mark of the Faceless and Shadow Crash, may hit players in melee range depending on the situation and player setup. * Players should no longer be able to quench the Unquenchable Flames debuff from a Molten Colossus by using spells like Cloak of Shadows or Divine Protection. The Molten damage from when Iron Constructs turn molten has been reduced, the ground damage from Scorch has been reduced, and the total health of Ignis himself has been reduced. * For Ignis the Furnace master, Strength of the Creator will now only affect physical damage and he will have to wait for a short time to charge after casting Flame Jets. * All of the additional creatures spawned during the XT-002 Deconstructor encounter can now be snared in either difficulty. * It will be slightly more difficult to skip Tympanic Tantrum on XT-002 Deconstructor. * For the Hodir encounter, the damage from Champion of Hodir's Freezing Breath has been reduced, the haste effect from Starlight has been decreased, and the timer for the hard mode has been decreased. * For the Thorim encounter, the Dark Rune Champion should no longer whirlwind after being disarmed and the Runic Colossus should no longer melee when it charges. * The Iron Council encounter has received the following changes: the amount healed through Electric Charge has been increased, the timer to Berserk has been increased, the range of Overload has been decreased, the Lightning Elementals are no longer immune to the nature school, Stormcaller Brundir's melee damage has been decreased (only in normal mode), and increased Runemaster Molgeim's damage (only in heroic mode). * The Kologarn encounter has received the following changes: the speed of the Eyebeam has been decreased, the amount of damaged required to break a player from Stone Grip has been decreased, and slightly decreased the amount of damage done by Stone Grip. * Some changes we have made to the trash mobs in the Antechamber (the area near Iron Council) are: the Devastating Leap from the Chamber Overseer is now a Stun Mechanic, Champer Overseers should no longer be immune to disarm, standing on the Flaming Rune should no longer proc Runic Explosion, Iron Menders should be immune to charm, Charged Dwarves should be immune to charm, the damage from Ball Lightning cast by Lightning Charged Iron Dwarves has been decreased in heroic difficulty, and the damage of Runed Flame Jets have been decreased. * The Auriaya encounter has received the following changes: Sanctum Sentries should no longer spawn while Auriaya is in combat and lowered the damage of Savage Pounce. * The Mimiron encounter has received the following changes: the damage of Proximity Mines has been decreased, Proximity Mines should no longer explode and damage players after they explode and disappear, the initial cooldown of Shock Blast in phase 4 has been altered so it shouldn't be cast the same time as Laser Barrage in this phase, the casting time of Self Repair has been increased, and the Assault Bots had their damage decreased in both and normal modes and their health decreased in only heroic mode. * Emalon should no longer use any of his special abilities for a short time after casting Overcharge. * The time between Mole Machines spawning in the Razorscale encounter has been slightly increased. * The Yogg-Saron encounter has received the following changes: Guardians of Yogg-Saron in phase 1 and Immortal Guardians in phase 3 have had their health reduced by 15% in heroic mode, the Destabilization Matrix cast by Mimiron will now correctly hinder the casting speed of Crusher Tentacles in both normal and heroic modes. * The Razorscale encounter has received the following changes: the mole machines should now spawn closer together, Razorscale's Fireball damage has been decreased in normal mode only, and Dark Rune Sentinel health has been reduced. * Some of the trash mobs in Ulduar have received the following changes: the Molten Colossus should do less damage in normal mode, the Superheated Winds cast by Magma Ragers should have a smaller radius, and a slightly slower periodic damage, and Faceless Horrors have had their health reduced. * Freya's Gift will now properly contain Emblems of Valor or Emblems of Conquest as appropriate for the completion of the encounter. * Kologarn should no longer permanently despawn without being killed. * Some creatures in the Conservatory of Life have undergone the following changes: the health of Guardian Lashers has been reduced, reduced the number of charges of Elder Stonebark's Petrified Bark ability, the healing of the Forest Swarmer's Pollinate ability has been reduced, the frequency of the Forest Swarmer's Pollinate ability has been increased, the healing of the Misguided Nymph's Bind Life ability has been reduced in heroic mode. * Ignis the Furnace master has had his melee damage reduced. April 17 *Several changes to the Razorscale encounter have been made including the range and damage of the Dark Rune Watcher's Chain Lightning being reduced, and the radius of Razorscale's Devouring Flame being slightly reduced. *To increase the challenge, Hodir's hard mode should need to be completed faster than before and the bonus of the Moonlight buff that NPCs provide to players should be decreased. *The damage done by Thorim and Sif in hard mode has been increased in multiple ways. *Freya has had her health and damage increased in hard mode in multiple ways. *The Ignis the Furnace encounter has received several changes. To make his individual hits less devastating, we reduced his overall melee damage by about 15% but he swings faster now. In normal mode we increased the cooldown of Activate Construct from 30 to 40 seconds. We also decreased the damage of the Scorch ground effect by 20% on both difficulties. *XT-002 Deconstructor's health and damage has been slightly increased in hard mode. *XT-002 Deconstructor will no longer cast Light Bomb or Gravity Bomb while channeling Tympanic Tantrum. *For the trash leading up to Ignis the Furnace Master, the Magma Rager's Superheated Winds have had their speed reduced. The normal mode Molten Colossus have had the cooldown of Pyroblast increased. *The trash mobs leading to Mimiron can now see through stealth/invisible, no more sneaking past. *In the General Vezax encounter on hard mode, the Saronite Animus's Profound Darkness will now hit harder. *Ignis the Furnace Master should no longer melee players he is grabbing. April 16 *Pets have been properly trained to now attack Kologarn when instructed. *When re-implemented into the game, the trash mobs before XT-002 Deconstructor should be a little easier to defeat. April 15 *We have altered XT-002 Deconstructor's heart aggro radius down to 60 yards so players will no longer get stuck in combat when at the entrance to his room. *The trash mobs before XT-002 Deconstructor have temporarily been disabled. These mobs will return in the future after we have resolve the issue with them being linked. *Shattering a Construct during the Ignis the Furnace Master encounter will now decrease the number of Strength of the Creator stack buffs he has by one. *Each difficulty level of Flame Leviathan's hard modes have had the boss’s health increased. *We have temporarily removed Emblems of Valor and Emblems of Conquest from all levels of difficulty from the chest, Freya's Gift, that you receive upon completion of the Freya encounter. We will restore these in a future patch when the issue has been resolved. *The enrage time for the Razorscale encounter has been increased to 10 minutes. *The Dark Rune Watchers will no longer cast chain lightning while moving. References External links Category:Ulduar